


Peaky Blinders Imagine (With Campbell and the Blinders)

by deceitfuldevout



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Reader Insert, imagine, mixed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Imagine being related to Campbell but friends with the Shelby family
Kudos: 8





	Peaky Blinders Imagine (With Campbell and the Blinders)

## Peaky Blinders Imagine

_**Imagine being related to Campbell but friends with the Shelbys** _

  


  


[Originally posted by photoindream](http://tmblr.co/Zb7T7l2Ww7hHV)

Your father, seemingly the only family you ever had, died the war. You knew this to be true your whole life. That was until you read his will. He had a brother--a twin! You decided on moving to Birmingham. To live with your estranged uncle for a while. A journey to find a family you never knew of. 

* * *

However getting there was more of a challenge than you thought. A young woman raised in the countryside her whole life drops everything for an uncle she’s never met. **Who were you kidding?** Now you’relost in the middle of the city.

Finn notices you dragging a briefcase through town and offers you to join him in the Garrison. You follow him and walk straight into the Garrison to ask for directions. You thank the youngest Shelby. His older brothers John and Arthur, were keeping an eye on the two of you.

“I see Finn seems to be growing up” John teased, making his little brother turn ripe red and hide his face.

“And just who are you? Teasing my friend here”

  


Finn looked up with a smirk plastered on. Delivering a cheeky wink to his brothers; now _that,_ deserved a chuckle from Arthur. The three Shelbys take a liking to you being the little spitfire you are.

  


Your personality alone had an enchantment on everyone in the pub. Everyone except one. Tommy has this off feeling about you. He just knows there’s something wrong. That you shouldn’t be here; and his instincts are _never_ _wrong._

  


[Originally posted by hellomadelene](http://tmblr.co/ZyOFcf2jKgJ8E)

“I came here to visit my dear uncle here in Cambridge, but I’m lost and don’t know how to find him!” Tears spill from your eyes.

“No worries love, the Shelby’s know everyone”, John reassures.

  


[Originally posted by peakyrach](http://tmblr.co/ZO3Tab2Vffun5)

“Oh thank goodness! My dear uncle Campbell-”

“Uncle _what_?!” All three shout.

  


[Originally posted by bonniebird](http://tmblr.co/ZLYs3i2Irhiy6)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
